Baby Back Abroad
by bizarrecollector
Summary: When Beast Boy and Raven's child been taken right after birth by a strange person who offer Raven to rule Trigons areas, will she accept to save he childs life or not and face the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Teen Titan story and I hope yall enjoy it.

I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

At a hospital in Jump City in one of the room there is a woman in there screaming.

"AAHHHH," said a pale women at the age of 25 that has purple hair and a red gem in the middle of her forehead. "Its going to be okay Rae just breath in and out," said a man, who is 23, that is green all over was holding her hand trying to keep her calm. "Will you shut up Gar it's your fault I'm in this mess in the first place," Raven said while screaming and breathing heavily. "Its okay Sir they all said the same thing when they are giving birth to a new born," said a nurse who was in there.

After what seemed to be long time a cry of new life was heard. In the room a baby was crying as it was taking in its first breaths. "Its a girl," said the doctor. "Let us see her," said Raven after she recover. The doctor wrapped the new born in a cloth and handed her to the parents. When Raven got hold of the baby Garfield looked over and saw that the baby was pale but not as much as Raven is and had dark hair. He said, "She's beautiful. What will be her name." "I think Mary will be a good," said Raven. "It's perfect," replied Garfield.

As they where looking at Mary a nurse walked up to them and told that they needed to take Mary and give her a check on her to make sure there was nothing wrong with her. As the nurse was taking her out of the room and down the hallway a figure stood in front of her. When she say what the figure look like she was about to scream for help but was stop when the mysterious person in front of her said thank you before she collapsed to the ground.

As Garfield and Raven where talking, with Garfield trying to convince Raven to take a nap and rest, all the remaining doctors and nurses in the room fall onto the ground. When this happen Raven and Garfield got startled and where about to see what was going on when a figure leaning on the entrance into the room looked at them and said hello. When they looked at the entrance they saw by the sound of the voice a male who is over 6 ft tall, that was wearing a gray over coat button from the waist up with black pants and shoes. He was wearing black gloves with a gray lines shape like a rectangle. He has a flat face with gray old bandages cover his entire head with a monocle over his right eye that you can't see his eye with no chain hanging off of it. On the left eye is just a close zipper that goes downward to the mouth area to back of his head where he has a couple of black thick strings of hair sticking out in the back of his head.

What he was holding was little Mary in the cloth. With Raven weak from giving birth, Garfield was in attack mode. When he was about to leap at him the stranger hold one of his hands next to the babies face and said, "Not so fast, you should know that can how should I say this are very delicate if you are rough on them or the person holding her." When he said that Garfield stop what he was about to do and just stood there with anger on his face.

"Thats better, now I would like to take this somewhere else the distraction I left for your teammates or family you call get here to visit you and see your new kid." now after he said that the room got black and in a split second him, Raven, and Garfield are in what appears to be an abandon warehouse. With Garfield shivering saying, "Brrrr that gives me shivers...wait." He looked to his wife and said, "Raven what he did felt like one of your teleporters thingies." "I know," she said looking towards her husband then she turn her head and looked at the stranger. "Who are you and give me back my child?," she said with her eyes glowing.

With a heh he looked at the couple and told them, "My name translated into this realms language is Dock Monocle and I am Trigon's follower or his right hand man." After he got done saying that the couple were shocked when they heard that this being is associated with that demon. "LIAR," shouted Raven, "I defeated him and his army when he invaded this world." Dock looked at her and told her, "That is where you are wrong, true you defeated my master but not his army. What you defeated is what you call golems magical in-animated objects that resembles humanoid figures that fight. His real army is vast with millions of people in it."

While he was talking and giving long descriptions of things Garfield who was on his left side, believing he was on a the villains blindside try to use his animal senses to sneak up on him and attack without harming the baby. With raven having one of her hands behind her back was building up energy to hit Dock and rescue her child. With her quietly chanting her signature words Garfield jumped and Raven blasted but with one word that Dock said, "Azarath," both Garfield and Raven where tied in what appears to be a black web like energy to keep them from moving.

"Nice try but Raven your not the only one whose been given demonic ability's to people like you did when your father came to this world," said Dock. "So your just like Slade getting powers and becoming a slave to my father who promise you false hopes and things," said Raven. "No no no Raven, master didn't promise me things or riches. I was a follower who master shown me things to enlighten me and I saw a great and wonderful world where ever body bows to him, worships him, oh and Beast Boy or is it Garfield now since you two retire from the hero business, don't you try to change shapes on me for those wire like magic will slice you if you try to move to much."

"Rrhhh what do want," yell Garfield. "Simple," said Dock then he look to Raven and said to her, "Will you be our new god." "WHAT," said both Raven and Garfield. "I should explain first why mmmm lets start with you Raven when you killed your father many years ago. See in my dimension he is the ruler, leader, and god and when you killed him the balance in my world was thrown out with rebellions and other people trying to become the new ruler and I didn't like that because no body was fit to be new god. There were many who try like your half brothers and sisters who help master take over other dimensions but I didn't see them qualify so I got rid of them. But then an idea came to my head there is someone out there who is qualify and that person is the one who killed our previous god so I come here asking you to come to my world or should I say your world and put balance and fear into those weaklings."

After he got done saying that Raven was stun not only was because this guy was asking her to rule his world like Trigon did but also because she had brothers and sisters who actually helped her father and this guy killed them. "Raven," said a worry Garfield. When Raven looked at her husband and saw the fear in his eyes in what was going on. Then she looked at their captive who had there child in his grasp. After a few seconds she looked at her baby one more time and told the captive, "No I will not be a demon like my father and I promise you I will my daughter back from you today."

"If it makes you happy your father isn't really a demon," said Dock. "WHAT," yelled Raven for all her life she believe she was a half demon and yet this person is telling her she isn't.

"Let me tell you the tale of who Trigon really is," said Dock.

* * *

That seem to be a good spot to stop right now stay tune for chapter 2.


	2. The tale and answer

"The story of Trigon starts with the Azarathians, the monks who raise you Raven," he said pointing towards Raven. "They created him." "That's a lie,"shouted Raven. "No my lady it is true, see many centuries ago the ancestors of Azarath wanted their world to be a peaceful and perfect where there is no war or hatred. When all the monks and people of Azarath gather together the highest monk release a spell that took the hatred and negativity out of his people and made it into a ball darkness which he sent it into another dimension. In that dimension that ball of darkness started to grow and grow until it became a being known as Trigon," after saying that Dock look towards the couple and saw a shock expression on both of them.

"Know you see Raven the monks that saved you and your mother not through protection from Trigon which probably can be one of the reasons but through guilt they saved you," said Dock.

"Why should we believe you," yelled Garfield which surprise both Raven and Dock. "You came here took our child and kidnapped us just so you can try to take my wife through self ignorant beliefs of a demon and a tale that sounds to far fetch." "Garfield," said Raven in a low voice.

"I'm not trying to take her I'm trying to promise her a whole universe and many more that she can rule," said Dock. "Like I said sounds like a load of crap to me why don't you rule this so called worlds," replied Garfield. "I see that you are going through denial but I will give you the reason. I am not the leader type, I'm more of a follower which you can understand 'Beast Boy' when you lead a small group of 3rd rate heroes against a powerful organization but left the mantle when Robin was unfrozen. You are also a follower because truthfully its just not in us to lead." Don't compare me to you," yelled Garfield.

"Waaahhhh Waaahhh," cry Mary. "Shush shush see Garfield you woke up the baby," said Dock. "Give me back my child," yelled Raven. "So you finally spoke up I was wondering when you will come out of your shock expression you had when you heard your fathers birth but don't worry he does become a demon just not a pure one. Now that I think about it," he looked towards the couple and pointed at Garfield and said, " the Beast." He then pointed towards Raven and said, "and the Harlot," and he then began to laugh.

With the couple given him even more of an angry look, he stop laughing and looked at them. "I am sincerely sorry for that, you see before I came to this world to get you I did some research of your world and found what you people believe in and read it just to see what it was and I found it kinda funny with who you people are." With him mocking her and her husband and taken their child and believing he can get away with it. 'No he will not,' thought Raven.

"You will... not...get away…..with...THIS!" yelled Raven who was building up energy started to break the black wires on her and her husband then she started to grow big with her eyes splitting into four demonic eyes and dark tentacles surrounding her. "You are more like your father than you think," said Dock who was backing away from while still holding the child. "I'll let you think about my offer but until then I'm going to keep the child," yell Dock.

"You will not," yelled both Raven and Garfield who started to charge him. "We will meet again Raven," said Dock then darkness surrounded every body and disappear.

…...

Back at the Jump City Hospital, "Man I hope BB and Raven are not angry at us for being late," said an older version of Cyborg.(age 27)

"I do hope that our friends are not angry as well," said a mature and concern Starfire (age 26) who was holding a female toddler (age 1) that had green eyes and black hair with a very light orange color skin.

"Don't worry Starfire we will explain that the reason we were late is because some weird guys were robbing a bank," said Nightwing (age 25) who was originally Robin who gotten older. "Beside Starfire you could have gone ahead of us because I didn't want Nightstar be endanger any way." "I didn't want to go ahead because we decided go there together beside I was at a safe distance directing people to get away why you and Cyborg took care of those weird beings."

"Those people are weird having an all dark body with only a white line going across the eye area and having a gray plate with those dark line openings on it," commented Cyborg. "I mean just when we where about to beat them they just disappear."

"I know it was odd and I just hope we are not to late," said Nightwing. Just when they enter the room they saw doctors and nurses own the ground unconscious. When they started to look around and checking own the people own the ground a black vortex open up and spew out Raven and Garfield who landed on the ground.

With the three other heroes ran up to them to see if they are okay. "What happen friends," ask Starfire.

With tears building up in the conically challenge couple, Raven said to them, "My daughters be taken."


	3. The Argument

**Sorry for the long wait. I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Back at the tower where the previous and current Titans are in the living room on the couch trying to figure out whats going on with what just happen. The new teen titans consisting of Suberboy, Wondergirl, Impulse, and the New Robin (Tim Drake).

"From what you told me this guy took your child because he is from the dimension where Trigon is ruler and since you defeated your father they want you to become their new ruler," said Nightwing as he was trying to get all the information together.

"Yes," said a very depress Raven who Garfield was trying to comfort which he also had sign of sadness on him as well.

"This is most horrid we shall find and defeat this Glorfbrog," said Starfire. "Nightwing can we help out in any way possible," said New Robin. "Not right now but keep a look out for Dock and if you hear anything about this guy then report to me asap," said Nightwing. "Got it," replied Robin.

"What should we do right now guys," said Cyborg. After he said that everybody looked towards Raven and Garfield and saw the looked on their faces which is full of grief. "Look we will rescue your child that I swear to," said Nightwing to them "but right now we have no idea where this guy is hiding, so I suggest that you two go home and rest. I'll be in Bludhaven looking for leads with Starfire."

With that everybody head back to their homes except for the new Teen Titans who stay at the tower.

**At the _Logan_ resident.**

At the home of Garfield and Raven where at right now they had walked through the front door. The air between them was silent and heavy with the grief which they had went through today. Not a word was said as they were turning the lights on and Garfield checking the phone's answering machine to see if Nightwing called them but instead they got a message from the Jump City Hospital urging Raven to come back to get checked on and rest after giving birth earlier that day.

With the situation right now being tense Garfield looked toward his beloved wife seeing that she was showing no expression that her face was blank of emotion. But he could tell that right now she needs somebody to be with her to help her or she will go into depress state where she lock herself away from everybody around her. With Gar walking up to her he took her an embrace her into a hug.

"Am I selfish?" spoke Raven. When Gar heard his wife said that he chose his words carefully and said, "No you are not if anybody is selfish it is me."

Raven pushed her husband away and looked at him with stern eyes and said, "What are you talking about I was given a choice to save our daughter and I threw it away because of my selfishness and hatred towards my father because I didn't want to be affiliated with that monster I dare call father."

"Look Raven if you had accepted his proposal what would happen to us, what would happen to our daughter will she be raise without a mother. What would happen if she start developing powers that I can't help her with because we know my ability can not be pass on but yours can, I am not like those monks from your home world. I mean I wouldn't even know how to teach her how to meditate," he argue back.

"If I actually thought about it I could of became their ruler appointed that guy to become their new God and come back but no I had to let my emotions cloud my judgment and try to take her back by force without thinking and let are child who is miracle by the way to be taken," she shouted with her red eyes appearing witch scared her husband a bit.

With silences between the two. Raven took a deep breath she looked at her husband and softly said, "Look at us we are arguing about something that has already happen I will fix this mistake and get Mary back. I need to go meditate will you give some privacy." "Of course Raven but remember I am here to and this is affecting me as much as you," said Gar to his wife who is leaving the room. Raven stop and stood their for a second before proceeding to leave again. With Raven out of the room Gar just stood their with words going through his mind with "I will fix this" over and over with him worrying what she might do.

**Two days later in Bludhaven**

In the night sky of the corose Bludheaven with the street fill with burglary, assault, and murder you will imagine why people will live here. With this city being the vile life as is, one person believe he can help this city prosper even by just by a little bit. His name is Nightwing and with his wife Starfire they help the innocent in the city and try to put justice back in order.

Now on a corner street on top of a tall hotel building a figure stood their looking over the people walking on the sidewalk or street as well. This figure had a lamp like shape object that instead of admitting a red gas it is instead sucking it up. With the figure preoccupied looking down at the streets a voice can be heard behind him.

"With the way you look I am guessing you are Dock Monocle. Now tell me where is Raven and Changeling's kid and what are you doing?" said Nightwing a few feet away from Dock.

Dock turned around and said, "Now wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

**What would the confrontation be between Nightwing and Dock** **be**?


End file.
